The return of Miss Lee
by Scorpina
Summary: Yes, another fan fiction about my writing persona. Vince McMahon had welcomed her back to the WWE for a story-line and cross promotion of her latest book. But what's in store for the WWE?
1. Chapter 1

The return of Miss Lee.

Chapter 1- The news.

"Hey, you guys see this!"

It was one of those days in the WWE where nothing was going on. Despite the fact that the story lines have been running a little thin and moral was down, anything to pick up spirits was good news. It was Randy Orton that came into the locker room with a news paper. He placed it onto the table were many eyes began to scan over the context. "Damn, she's a New York best seller!" he announced.

A large hand went onto the table and pulled back the news. Kane was there visiting the Raw locker room due to a story line. He read over the paper and smiled. "She's getting ready to advertise her fifth book already" he said with a grin. But the smile soon chanced to a look of confusion. "They are already filming the second movie"

Everyone paused and stared at Kane. "Wait, how can they? You're here!" demanded John Cena.

"I know…" Kane paused as he continued to read on. But none of it made any sense. Miss Lee told him that she wanted to have Kane become Damon and Dante once again for the second movie, yet he hasn't heard a word from her. Nor has Vince said anything.

Just then, Mr. McMahon walked into the locker room and announced that he has booked a special guest host for the next while for a storyline. However Kane interrupted him and questioned about the news paper article. Vince donned on his reading glasses and read it to himself. Yet when he came to the part about the movie, he looked a little pale as Kane looked to him with a confused look. "She said that part was mine, I was to be the twins in the second on. Yet why didn't she call?" he demanded.

"She did" Vince muttered meekly.

Every eye turned to Vince as he explained gently that Miss. Lee did call about Kane to become Damon and Dante once again. However Vince explained to her the situation the WWE was in and the lack of star power he had recently. "So you said no on my behalf?" Kane growled lowly.

"It's for the best Kane, you're champion! I need you"

"Wait, how come I was able to go do a movie as champion?" John questioned.

Vince gave his reasoning, John was part of a WWE movie, since Mythic Blood wasn't a WWE production, and Kane was gone so long the last time, he couldn't risk losing another superstar. "Please, understand Kane, I did this for the company, I will make it up to you!"

He said nothing to McMahon, instead, he felt like he had to leave. "But she's coming here!" he called as Kane nearly left the room. He slowly turned around. Vince told the locker room that there was a storyline in production for Miss. Lee and Nexus. It was to get John Cena out of the group since his merchandise had started to slow down in sales. "She is here to 'save John' sort of speak," he said.

"I wonder how that's going to look on screen," muttered Orton to Cena.

Vince however ignored the comment and continued on that she would be there for a while. Kane decided that he would go between Raw and Smackdown to see Miss. Lee again. And wondered how the movie was going along without him…


	2. Chapter 2 She returns

Chapter 2- She returns.

Two weeks later.

She walked into the locker room with a stride in her step. More confident than the last time she entered the arena. Miss. Lee looked about and wasn't afraid to wave or smile to on lookers. She had been taught how to get in the arena unnoticed without the dirt sheets spilling the secret surprise of the show that night. A lesson from the Deadman and his manager Paul Bearer, she caught up with the two men the night before and had the distinct honor of meeting Mr. Bearer for the first time. As well she had a piece of business to discuss with the Undertaker.

As she made her way into the locker room, Miss. Lee looked for familiar faces. Randy Orton was the first one to see her and waved her over. "So, you made it in without a problem, and according to the writers the dirt sheets have no idea!"

"Good" she said. "Do you know how hard it is to get past those guys? They got like eyes everywhere!"

Randy smiled as he brought her to the room to meet Nexus. She shook the hands of Wade Barrett who smiled to how short she was. "Sorry, I thought you would be taller!" he said with a snicker.

She laughed back. "I get that a lot. But word of warning, I've upped my game over the past few years. Mixed martial arts and jujitsu, oh I forgot about the pressure points," she said.

"Pressure points?" Wade asked.

Miss. Lee struck Wade three time in the side of his body. He felt a pinch at first until all of a sudden he went side heavy. "You might want to catch him" she called. Nexus did before he hit the ground. From the left side of his body, Wade couldn't move. "See, pressure point!" She went back to his side and gave a brief jab to the core. Wade regained his body control, yet still couldn't believe that she struck him down with three small shots. "Word of warning, it might happen in the ring" she whispered and patted the side of Barrett's shoulder.

Not even Randy Orton knew what to say!

#

"So, that's the plan. Sounds good?"

Miss. Lee sat in the meeting room with Vince McMahon. He ran down the story idea with her and so far it sounded good. "I like it" she announced. "But I have some ideas of my own if you are put to hearing them. I need to bring a few faces back to the WWE…"

#

Raw started off with Nexus in the ring. They were belittling John after what happened at Bragging Rights just the other night. Wade wasn't champion and threatened to fire John Cena if he lost the match. Well, the audience was waiting and watching to know the fate of John Cena. However the GM had chimed in on the computer. Michael Cole announced that there was a guest host in the arena tonight. "Mr. Barrett. I need to emphasis how important it is to keep this host happy…" Cole explained.

The arena began to fill with the music of Disturbed. Miss. Lee walked out before the sold out crowd, many knew who she was and yet Nexus wasn't the least bit impressed with her. "Wait, her? She is what we need to keep happy? Are you bloody kidding me?" he demanded aloud.

Miss. Lee however didn't miss a beat. "Mr. Barrett I presume. The bully of the WWE, I've been told about you," she announced. "Hey John, you seem different…" She paused as her attention turned back to Wade. "Look, I am certain we can work something out Mr. Barrett, but right now, I would like to talk to you about Cena" She began to walk down the ramp way explaining that Cena wasn't that big of a part of Nexus, since he didn't stand for what they believed in. "Think about it, to you, he's dead weight. Why keep him?" she asked.

Wade and Nexus laughed. "Are you serious? Are you asking me to let Cena go? Why? Why should I do that when I am having so much fun tormenting him!" he demanded of him.

Miss. Lee smiled. "Man, you really are a bully. But you know, John has always stood up for himself and for others, and it's about time someone stands up for him. I'll fight you for him!" she said much to the shock of the crowd and amusement of Nexus.

Wade laughed aloud. "Why should I? In fact, why not? Since it would be too easy to make you suffer!"

Miss Lee. However smiled. "Well, there's something I did ahead of time with the GM of Raw, a little insurance if you will. You see, I know quite well that in the back, I left an important briefcase full of my life's work and the next 4 novels of my vampire series. And I know you have two minion who just took my briefcase, see…" Looking to the titan tron, it showed video of her earlier today, a few minutes later, it show Husky Harris and Alex Riley breaking into her office and taking the case. She turned back to Nexus, before she went farther, the GM chimed in once again and called for attention.

Michael Cole got on the computer and explained. "Wade, Miss. Lee does have insurance. I had promised her that if anything was taken of importance… she would have the power to make a match of her choice. Since her novels are gone, she has invoked her privilege. As a result she is able to pick a match and stipulation, as well you get to place in a stipulation. My hands are tied from this moment onward as to what she wants and the conditions of the match"

Wade glared down at her and demanded to know what she wanted. Miss. Lee had a smug look on her face. "Well, since you have something of mine in a brief case, and I know you can place something of yours in a brief case…. I want you and a partner of your choice at the next Pay Per View Survivor series! My work, and John Cena's contract above the ring and the only way to get it… is with a Ladder!" she announced. She was sure to mention no interference from Nexus. Just two on two.

Wade nodded his head. "Alright, now for my stipulation. A partner…. Myself… and John Cena. Vs you and… let's see…" Wade paused as he thought over the idea, but the smile on his face explained it all. "Your partner can't be anyone in the WWE. In fact, your are so proud of your vampires, bring one of them with you as a tag partner!"

Just then, the look of confidence dropped from her face, she began yelling a Barrett and stated it wasn't fair of him to do that. John even protested, but Wade made his choice. "It's that, unless you're too scared!"

She bit her tongue, Miss. Lee looked away. However she nodded her head. "Ok…. Ok, you win. I accept the match," she said meekly.

Nexus was already celebrating a victory, all the while, John looked sick to his stomach…


	3. Chapter 3 The backstage drama

Chapter 3- The backstage drama.

Kane waited in her office. He knew she would come back and made certain that the camera crew didn't see him go in. Not to mention there was no backstage shots with Miss. Lee set up. She walked into the office and nearly jumped at the sight of Kane leaning against the table. "Hey" he said.

"Hey yourself." She replied. "Let me guess…"

"Vince told me," he muttered. "We could have worked something out. I would have done it!" he explained with a hint of anger in his voice. She nodded her head to him, yet Kane wasn't done. He asked her what made her assume she had to go through Vince to get permission to use Kane in the movie?

She tried to speak yet kept getting interrupted by Kane, until she was finally able to break through one of his sentences. "Kane, they didn't want you to be Damon and Dante!" she announced aloud.

He froze to the comment as he slowly gave back his focus to her. "What?"

"When we were casting, I had you down as Damon and Dante, yet the higher ups explained they wanted to go in a different direction. Someone younger. They found twins who looked similar to you. I tried to get you back into the movie, really I did. But with no success, they didn't think the public would take you seriously since they found out you were a wrestler" It was the whole reason why she called Vince, to let him know what happened. Vince was doing her a favor and didn't tell Kane about the second movie in production.

Kane felt as if the wind was knocked from him, stunned to say the least and yet, he wasn't the least bit surprised. "No one really takes a wrestler seriously" he muttered and sat down.

She sat across from him at the desk, it was the whole reason why she went through McMahon. "I will be frank, Vince fronted the money for the last movie, he had a hidden credit and yet we didn't make it public since many are judging movies by whose name is on it. WWE ones in particular." She explained.

"Must have been hell trying to get me back in"

"Tell me about it, I had to fight to keep the Undertaker's voice in as narrator and not to mention Triple H. He only has a cameo in it near the end. But it's nothing major." The two fell silent to one another.

"Did they really take your briefcase full of your work?" Kane asked.

"Well the next four novels are in that case, but the thing is, it's an industrial lock," she explained with a sly grin. "You need a jackhammer to get it open"

"So, what's going down with this ladder match? How is that working out?" he asked.

"Ah, ah. As good of a storyteller that I am, I am not revealing anything until time calls for it. Besides, Wade said he wants to face one of my immortals, so he will!"

"You mean me?" Kane asked.

"No" she stated bluntly. "I have another in mind"

This peeked Kane's curiosity, "Another?" he asked…


	4. Chapter 4 Two weeks to go

Chapter 4- Two weeks to go.

For the remainder of the two weeks before the Pay Per View event, Miss. Lee looked as if the pressure was getting to her. She was mainly on the phone doing various calls. Yet no one knew what they were, she kept sounding more and more desperate with each segment, and yet with no luck. It went on for a while, until she found herself surrounded by Nexus. Otunga, Gabriel and Slater, they stared down at her as if she were a target like all the others. In the middle of her call, Miss. Lee said. "Let me get back to you" the moment she closed her cellphone did they draw in closer to her. "Ok, I know how this works, but can I be frank and give you a fair warning that I am no pushover should you decide to go through with this?" she asked.

Slater gave her a harsh shove forward. She stumbled a bit before Gabriel came at her. She was quick to land her jabs on him before pushing him down, he was out of the fight. Slater took hold of her and had Otunga get a running start. Before he could land a blow, out of nowhere came Randy Orton. He landed the RKO as Miss Lee got out of the grasp of Slater and landed her jabs once more.

The three members of Nexus were down and out, Orton said nothing but gave a nod to her. She nodded back as he walked away.

#

When Raw came to an end. Miss. Lee had to show the locker room what she did that made Nexus fall to the ground the way they did. With her training in martial arts, she also learned a few things from monks in China. She was there for research purposes but learned a thing or two about human anatomy. "They are Chakra points. Blocking energy from reaching the muscles." She explained. "Not easy to learn, yet when you do, it's quite incredible"

"You don't feel much either… Yet when you do… damn!" announced Slater as he still rubbed his sides from the blow.

"Sorry about that" she said.

"So… who is this mystery partner of yours?" asked Randy Orton.

She kept tight-lipped on the situation, however asked Wade for her briefcase back. He gave it to her as she reached in and pulled out four unpublished books. "The only hint you have is that it really is one of my immortals"

"Triple H" the room sighed aloud.

"He can't be a WWE wrestler" she chimed back. "Technically he is still a WWE wrestler"

"Damn, who could it be then?" whispered Wade.

"Let's just say this, he'll freeze you in your tracks!"

Nothing more was discussed on the issue, however Miss Lee had another place to go. Vince wanted her on Smackdown for a little confrontation with Kane. He is rather upset about the whole second Mythic Blood movie, and she had to answer to him…


	5. Chapter 5 The Big Red Monster

Chapter 5- The Big Red Monster.

Miss. Lee was in the ring with Teddy Long to start off Smackdown. He had extended an offer to allow her a wrestler of her choosing. However she had to mind Teddy of the rules, it couldn't be a current WWE superstar and it had to be one of her vampires. "I don't know what I am going to do, as if this week can't get any…"

BOOM!

Kane's pyros went off as he came out from behind the curtain with Paul Bearer. Paul was already calling out to her, saying she was in for a world of hurt and fear. Teddy tried to stand his ground before Kane, yet Miss. Lee insisted she speak with the monster face-to-face and alone. With reluctance, Teddy walked out of the ring as Miss. Lee stood her ground. Kane sneered as he walked about her bitterly before reaching down to retrieve the microphone Teddy Long dropped earlier. "If I am not mistake, you have already started filming the second movie of Mythic Blood. Forever Night…" Kane said grimly.

Her head nodded. "I know what…"

"Shut up!" Kane roared. "Look at me when I am talking to you!" Miss. Lee gave him her undivided attention as Kane's sneer worsened. "It was ME who brought your immortals to life. I was the one who made them real to the pathetic insects you see sitting in the stands. It was ME that took your idea and made it real. Now, tell me this… why am I not in your movie?"

Miss. Lee stood as proudly as she could, she looked Kane in the eyes and announced without hesitation. "Because, you had more important things to worry about." Kane didn't flinch. "I called to offer you the role once again, but you were too busy finding the person who placed your brother in a comatose state. Loath and behold it was you all along. I tried calling again later, only to learn you became WWE champion! No one was giving me the time of day or means of getting to you. Beside, would you have done it? If it meant relinquishing the title? Or a chance to face the Undertaker?" she asked.

The crowd watched as Kane held onto his belt a little tighter, the sneer became less apparent on his face as his look lightened up. "Perhaps I could have done both. Then again, I have accomplished many things that would take an actor not of my caliber years to accomplish."

She only nodded and decided to try and leave the ring. However, Kane took hold of her shoulder and force her back into it, he wasn't through with her. "But I do have a problem. Mortals, like you, sicken me. You create monsters and call them such things when one stand before you right now! Do you tremble? No, you don't do you? Even now, you have no idea what I can do and yet you stand without fear before me! Why is that? WHY!" he demanded and was shouting at the top of his lungs by the end of the sentence.

She kept herself calm and composed. "Because, what I did to Nexus… well… two of them… I can easily do to you!"

Kane smiled. "I would like to see you try"

The mic dropped, for a man his size, Kane moved quickly, however, Miss. Lee was just as fast. He tried to take her down with a cloth line, She went behind him and hit three points on his back. Kane's arms looked more like limp noodles as he tried his damnest to move them. The crowd laughed and snickered aloud to his misfortune until Miss. Lee rolled out of the ring. She was about to walk up the ramp until she paused and turned. "Oh… One thing… I wouldn't try and move your arms for the next hour or so. And you're about to fall like a red wood." As her back turned, Kane tried to walk, and yet found his left leg went numb. He crashed to the mat as Paul Bearer screamed for his 'son' to get up. Kane couldn't. No matter what he tried he couldn't move.

She was half way up the ramp when all of a sudden… Miz's theme began to play. Miss. Lee was all about fairness so as Miz rushed around the ring to cash in his briefcase. She slid back in. With a quick jab to the back, Kane rose again under his own power. Once Miz saw this, he was quick to reclaim his briefcase and made a run for it…


	6. Chapter 6 One week to go

Chapter 6- One week to go.

It was the Raw before Survivor series, the locker room was getting anxious as to who Miss. Lee picked as her partner, they knew it had to be a wrestler to hold their own in the match not to mention make it look interested. What was more fascinating though was John Cena and Wade Barrett were suddenly pulled from a house show, no one knew why all they could say was that it was part of the match for Sunday. Wade had no idea why they wanted a body cast of his and John's body.

As Raw came to a start, some of the superstars noticed additional cars out in the parking lot. However all intentions were made clear as Miss. Lee started off the show. She stormed down to the ring and announced how she had had it with Nexus and bullies all together in the WWE. "First, them, and then Kane turns on me… well… Kane I am not too surprised on. You never know what goes through his mind!" she announced with a laugh from the audience. "However, the Nexus problem, is one I am sick and tired of. They tried that damn team up in the back with me last week. They ought to know that I don't fall for tricks like that. Fool me once, shame on you. Try and fool me twice and the joke is on you!" No one knew what she meant by that, yet it didn't matter as Nexus came out to confront her. Wade had them surround the ring as he had a few words of his own.

"Tricks? Those are not tricks that we have. It's strategy! But of course, you won't know anything of that now would you? You hardly know a plot line as it is."

The crowd was wooing and booing that remark. However, she wasn't the least bit impressed or surprised. Nexus began to draw in closer and closer until they got onto the apron. "You see, there is four… five of us… and one of you! You cannot win, especially when I bring John Cena into this equation!"

She only smiled. "Oh, really?" she asked. Randy Orton's music hit as he stood at the top of the ramp, waiting. Barrett still wasn't impressed. It was just one person.

Then they came from the crowd…

Over the rail jumped Kevin Thorn who was quick to grab hold of Gabriel and throw him against the security wall, to the right of her emerged Gangrel. He took out Slater. Miss. Lee turned her attention to Otunga and knocked him off the rope as Barrett tried to go in for a strike. She was quick to slide out of the ring and through the crowd before Nexus could have their moment. Randy Orton didn't even land a punch, he was there for intimidation. Miss Lee was quick to retreat to the back, out of sight of the cameras and anyone snooping on storylines. Nexus found her and found it rather interested that she called back some of the former WWE talent. "So, which one is your partner?" Slater asked.

The two men snickered aloud. "We're not her partner, we're her backup" Thorn explained. "Vampire coven and all, you look out for each other"

"Besides, I would get sued if I used Gangrel, that's a White Wolf vampire. Not one of mine" Miss. Lee explained.

"And that is very true." said Gangrel.

"Then who the hell is your partner!" demanded John Cena.

She only smiled. "You'll know, by Sunday…"


	7. Chapter 7 Smoke and mirrors

Chapter 7- Smoke and mirrors.

As the days passed, many had seen the strange author practice near the ring and on the ramp. It was a rare occasion for WWE to have access to the arena well before a Pay Per View event, nonetheless. Time wasn't wasted. She would mainly be on the main entranceway, holding nothing but a hardcover book with pages filled with detail. Descriptions of sorts, yet no one knew what to make of it. Yet Barrett found something on the inner cover of the book, and odd picture of a man, one of her vampires poised in a fighting position. He was curious and asked about as to who it was. However, he was surprised to get an answer from Kane. He looked at the photo and nodded. "Oh yeah, that guy" he said.

"What that guy?" asked Barrett. "What is his name?"

Kane shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know, but he is mentioned in her second novel"

Wade wasted little time and searched for a book, he borrowed from Randy Orton who carried around the second one by accident. He borrowed his from one of the other guys, but forgot who. Barrett was quick to read through the novel until he came upon the second chapter of it. It spoke of the world casted into shadows, not a soul was about the streets, yet the undead were at large. It was Damon who searched the wastelands of the world, and was confronted by a hoard of ghouls out to spill his blood. He was saved by one of his fellow immortals, yet no name was given, just a description.

He couldn't make sense of it and decided to give Orton back his book. In return the book was given to Miz who had been looking everywhere for it.

He spent most of the day watching Miss Lee on the stage. Holding the same book in her hand until she threw it to the side and walked down the ramp. She paused as Barrett stared right at her. "You're still trying to guess, aren't you?" she asked.

"It's a head scratcher, that's for certain. But all Vince said was that the match doesn't really take place, it's very quick since you don't really have wrestling skills" he explained.

"You don't have to tell me twice on that" she said with a grin on her face. She took the time to sit next to Wade as she stared at the arena. "I still get stage fright," she confessed all of a sudden. "But then again, it keeps you level. If it goes to your head, then man you're screwed"

"How could something like a crowd go to your head?" he asked.

She smiled and explained that people may get into a mind frame where they believe everyone is there for them, and them alone. That is never the case nor should it ever be the case. "Sometimes fame becomes a person's downfall. I changed a lot myself when Mythic Blood took off. I kept my family close to keep me grounded, as well as always be grateful for the fans that came to see me to get a book signed. And for everyone who took the time to read my novel" she explained.

There was an awkward silence between the two. "Well, I better go practice some more, you take care Wade"

She walked away with nothing more said. Wade however still couldn't make heads or tails as to what was going through her mind. But like everyone else, he would have to wait until Sunday.


	8. Chapter 8 The partner

Chapter 8- The partner

Sunday

Wade stood in the ring along with Cena at his side, ladders were set up all around the ring as they waited for Miss Lee to come from the back. She did so to the tune of Disturbed's Remnants song. A settled instrumental that intensified as it went on. All the while she stood at the top of the ramp with the hardcover book the others had watched her use for the past few days. She finished writing into it and stared at the picture within the inner cover. Before the song came to an end, she took a mic and announced. "John, I want to apologize ahead of time. Wade…. You made the biggest mistake of your career!"

The music intensified and led straight into the song Asylum as she threw the book to her left, it started to spin rapidly, like it had a mind of it's own. Smoke spewed forth from the pages as the shadow of a man could be seen through the screen. Wade didn't know what to make of it as the smoke grew thicker and thicker. By the looks of it, it appeared a man had emerged from the pages. The vapor cleared as a strong, tall person stood where the book was. He wore nothing but black. Worn black jeans yet no shirt with a hood over his face. But that wasn't what bothered Wade. The hood only covered a good potion of his head, however kept from his nose down exposed. His lips were black as strange markings were found all along the sides of his body and down his chin. His teeth were onyx black each of them were long and sharp like daggers. Miss Lee stripped down to a more suitable wardrobe as she stormed to the ring with her strange companion. They two entered under the bottom rope as the man in black began to look more snake like up close. Wade turned to John and ordered him to take out the girl. Before he could, the man leapt at Cena. He took him out of the ring and dragged him under it. Cena kicked and screamed all the way until Wade decided to look. He slid out and tried to get John out, but found he wasn't there. Barrett went all about the ring, in search of John until he found his foot. With all his strength, Barrett pulled Cena out from under it. Yet the sight even made the crowd gasp in shock. From nearly head to toe, John was covered in thick, black veins. His eyes were glazed over as they were black as night, he still breathed yet couldn't move.

Wade instantly dropped him from where he stood as Miss Lee's vampire emerged from the side with a sickening grin on his face. She stood in the ring with a smug look as Wade called for Nexus, they weren't about to risk disbandment, but did one thing the GM never mentioned. They took all the ladders from ringside and stormed up the ramp with them. They made a human barrier and announced if she wanted a ladder, they had to go through her.

She only smiled.

With a mic in tow, she asked aloud. "Hey, Nexus. According to the ladder match rules, we only have to take four steps off the ground for it to qualify as a 'ladder'" Her attention turned to her companion. "Would you care to do the honors for me?"

He smiled and went under the ring and pulled out a mini ladder. Enough for him to take four steps on. The fans watched on and wondered how they would reach the briefcases with a pathetic excuse of a ladder. She smiled again. "Oh, I did forget to mention, he is a vampire… one of mine to be exact. Just as you stipulated"

The world watched in aw as the vampire floated to the top, with ease he grabbed the cases and floated back down to the ground. No one could believe their eyes, not even those in the back of the locker room. How could he float like that without wires?


	9. Chapter 9 The next night

Chapter 9- The next night

"And that's how we did it" Miss. Lee announced to the locker room before Raw. She had to give them answers to last night, not to mention if she didn't she wouldn't hear the end of the questions. Standing next to her was the partner from last night. He smiled wickedly to the news as everyone stared at them with their jaws slacking. "Any questions?"

Instantly, all hands went up. But she couldn't answer them, they wanted to know how her partner could float up to he briefcases, but she was bounded by the magician's code. She learned everything from last night by Criss Angel himself. After all, he was to play one of her vampires in the second movie coming up. Vince McMahon could only bring himself to smile as he turned to the locker room. There was going to be confrontations tonight, and one of them included the Miz. In fact, Miss Lee was starting off the show that night along with her partner who remained nameless.

With the fans in their seats, Miss. Lee walked out with her theme to Disturbed. She altered it every time an appearance was made, part of a deal she got with the band earlier that year. As she walked, over her head she held the briefcases to the young fan's delight. One of them contained John Cena's contract. She got into the ring though the ropes as her partner slid in with a very serpent like motion. She smiled to the fans and announced her partner. She was about to announce a name, until the Miz came out through the curtains and stood at the top of the ramp. She could hear Michael Cole flipping out from where she stood, and just before Miz spoke. Miss Lee adlibbed for a moment. "Whoa, wait, before you start… Cole… settle down, you're having a Miz-fit," she said.

The crowd lost it as they laughed aloud to her comment. Not even her partner could conceal his laughter as he snickered to the comment.

Miz however wasn't about to stand for it and began to storm towards the ring, yelling that last night, people called the 'ladder match' one of the strangest events in WWE history. "What idiot believes that the match was even a ladder match? You didn't even use any of them! Not to mention, it lasted what, five minutes?"

She only smiled. "Yeah, it took my team only five minutes to get two briefcases. How long did it take you to get that one?" she asked.

Those were fighting words.

Miz bring himself into the ring. "Look, I am not here to talk about your cases… I am here to talk about what you did on Smackdown last week." She remembered. "I had Kane! Kane was going to be down for the count, but what did you do? You Interfered!"

She only smiled. "Actually, Kane was down because of me. I interfered long before you decided to cash in your case. I wasn't about to hand you a title you didn't deserve," she snapped back.

"Oh, and Kane did!"

"Well, he had it first!"

They went back and forth for a while until her partner grew sick of it. He reached over and took hold of Miz's throat. Miz was in mid rant when suddenly, his voice vanished. The crowd cheered as Miss. Lee's partner finally let go. Black markings were seen around his neck. "Oh, you can do that. I nearly forgot. My friend here is an Immortal Basilisk… a vampire with the power of a Basilisk snake. He paralyzed your vocal cords!" she announced with a smirk on her face.

Miz did his damnest to talk, yet found he couldn't. He stormed out of the ring with briefcase in tow, but she wasn't left in the ring alone for much longer. Nexus came out, minus John Cena. Wade glared at her all the way down and demanded an explanation for the other night. "What happened was nothing but blatant cheating! I told you to pick one of your immortals, this one seemed to be made up before the match!"

She stopped him then and there. "No, he's not. He has been in my stories for a while now. Problem is, you would know who it is if you read my latest book, in bookstores now. But, it seems you haven't. So you got no one to blame but yourself!" she said.

"What did he do to John Cena?" Wade demanded.

"Oh… well, you saw what happened to Miz. My friend here used a little more of his venom than he needed to for John. Paralyzed his whole body and took him out of the match." She explained. "Besides, you said so yourself, it had to be one of my vampires, and well. That's what he does. He can paralyze!" she explained.

Her partner smiled as he crossed his arms towards Nexus. "I want a rematch!" Wade announced.

Miss. Lee only smiled and refused it. She had nothing more to prove to Nexus, as well, she has what she came for. "You never offered John Cena a rematch on his little deal. So I am going to do the same. No rematch" Just as she said those words, did the lights flicker and the annoying ding filled the arena.

Michael Cole called for the attention of the arena, yet found himself cut off from the computer due to Miss. Lee's immortal. He went over himself, tapping the mic and looking as if he was about to speak. But didn't, he read what the GM had to say to himself, until he smiled. After closing the computer, he touched the lid of the laptop. The crowd screamed in shock and aw as sparks flew from the device and fried the system.

"Oh dear. You see, this is why you don't have an Ipod!" she scolded him.

Wade Barrett slid into the ring to confront Miss. Lee. "No! No, I will have my rematch tonight! I will face you for John Cena's contract, and I will make sure he remains with Nexus!" He was suddenly cut off as Lee's vampire took hold of his ankle. Wade was dragged across the mat and then under the ring. Nexus tried to help him, yet were too late. They turned their focus on Lee, and were ready to strike, until he returned from under the ring. In his hands, Lee's vampire held Wade Barrett in his grasp. He looked just like Cena did the other night. Nexus froze at the sight of him, their night only grew worst as a free John Cena emerged from the back and rushed down to the ring, taking out every Nexus member that stood in his way. They retreated and dragged Wade along with them, Miss Lee smiled as she gave John Cena his contract back. The start of an explosive Raw had the fans lit, and the night was still young.


	10. Chapter 10 The venom effect END

Chapter 10- The 'venom' effect.

Everyone stopped and stared at him. His eyes were black; thick black veins were seen just under the skin. And yet he still breathed. "Whoa, creepy" whispered Wade as he stared down at the rubber dummy of himself with the 'poison' in his body. The angle was simple and one the Undertaker had passed to the younger guys in lessons on 'disappearing'. One hides under the ring as the dummy is brought out, wait for the crew to come and change the ring apron. Under the ring was a costume to look like one of the workers and sneak out before anyone notices.

When accomplished, Wade went into the back and stared at his rubber double.

Lee smiled proudly. "I know huh? Good thing those makeup effect crews work fast." No one knew that hidden at the announce desk was a control that made the dummy's eyes move and gave the illusion that it was breathing.

John Cena brought in the one they used last night. "I can't wait to use this for Halloween!" he said with a grin on his face. But his focus turned to the tall stranger. "Ok, this has been really bugging me, but who the hell is he!" John demanded.

"Did you read my latest book?" she asked.

Cena shook his head no. "Well, there's your answer"

Every head turned to see Kane with Paul Bearer. He stared down at the dummies and smiled. "Can I get one of those for my house?"

"We'll talk" Lee announced.

Just then, the room realized something. "Wait, Kane has edited most of your books… so… he knows who he is" muttered Slater as he stared between the Big Red Monster and the man in black.

There was a wicked grin on the face of Kane who freely confessed he knew who her partner was. Yet out of respect for the series, he wasn't saying a word. "I cannot utter who it is, but all I can say is that I know his identity" There was a wink from Kane towards the man in black who only gave an appreciative nod back to him. "So, how long as you staying?" Kane asked Lee.

She had an odd look on her face. "Actually, tonight is my last night" she confessed.

The locker room was silent. "But, you just got here!" protested John. Many of the others argued as well.

However she only said that it was her time to go. "This isn't about me guys, this is your show, and I was just visiting and borrowing the Deadman"

"Taker? But he's out getting surgery, isn't he?" asked Wade.

She nodded her head, yet explained with the task that she needed him for, wasn't to act, but just his voice. "I will be back, after all, the movie should be ready by the end of the year. So, you haven't seen the last of me!"

Lee did leave that night, not before she spoke with Kane alone. With care, she passed him her latest manuscript for editing. Looking down at the title, he was curious. "Devour?" he asked.

"Trust me, the title is very fitting, you're about to meet one of my favorite characters. A German named Beowulf. Who became a hero during World War 2 for what he didn't do"

It peeked Kane's curiosity, as he couldn't wait to get into it. "Until next time?" he asked.

"You certainly know it, and I thought you would get board of these"

Kane returned the smile. "Not yet"

She left without another word, all the while her partner emerged from the shadows and watched her leave, Kane turned to face him and gave half a smile. "You do know, she had always pictured you as this vampire?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, glad she did though, being a vampire is awesome!" The man in black reached for his hood and revealed his face to Kane…

The End!


End file.
